Episode 98 (2011)
Infiltration × And × Selection (センニュウ×ト×センベツ, Sen'nyū × To × Senbetsu) is the 98th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on September 29th, 2013. Overview Once inside East Gorteau, Gon and Killua go their separate ways in preparation for the attack on the palace, but once alone, Gon is suddenly ambushed. An Ant named Meleoron watches him from afar, hiding his presence thanks to his Chameleon-like powers. Summary Hagya, Flutter and Hina run across a deserted plain until they reach the Royal Palace of East Gorteau. They bow before Shaiapouf who they inform about something. Shaiapouf leaves Hagya and his team, whom, in turn, are satisfied with themselves. Elsewhere, Gon and Killua infiltrate the Republic of East Gorteau rather easily. Killua warns Gon about informants that take rewards once they discover an enemy spy, as well as when they stop someone from leaving the country, which can be detrimental to the whole family. However, if someone provides false information, or someone commits a crime, the entire group of informants is punished. Gon remarks that Killua knows many things about the matter. Killua replies that he heard it from his brother, who heard it from their grandfather Zeno. He was able to infiltrate the country for a job. They reach a small village and Killua suggests that they sneak in to find more information. He tells Gon to wait for him, and then proceeds to sneak in himself. After a while, Killua signals Gon to follow. They stay in a deserted house and Killua deduces that there is something hidden based on the bloody mess on the floor and bullet holes in the walls. They follow a trail of blood outside until they reach buried villagers. Killua believes it is a sign for the entire population of cities and villages to vanish and that the selection has already begun. They start to discuss the population of Peijin and how many Nen users will it take to check for five million citizens. Killua adds that not all Chimera Ants can use Nen, however, they can still use Manipulation, which ends up in another discussion about Neferpitou's abilities. Killua thinks that causing a commotion during their selection will be simple: they take out whoever gets controlled and cause a panic. The only problem is detection. Gon sticks to Killua's plan yet Killua prefers to do his plan alone. He insists that Gon will be the one to stay hidden, as their main goal is to defeat Neferpitou. Unknown to them, a Chimera Ant has been hiding in the shadows all along. Meleoron remarks that they aren't citizens of the country, but he still suspects them as spies. He acknowledges their strength and even questions if they are assassins, or are they to hunt down the King? Meleoron knows that he should stop them although he prefers not to engage both in combat, especially Killua whom he thinks has the potential to become a Squadron Leader. Killua then turns around for a bit and glares. Meleoron continues that Killua is special and compliments him for sensing his presence even when Meleoron is concealed. Killua and Gon separate. Meleoron laughs to himself and proceeds to follow Gon. Meanwhile, Knov and Morel convince Marcos that he and his family will be transported and safe. Knov assures him that they have prepared all necessary documents and all that's left is for him to sign the papers. The condition is as follows: Marcos will share his complete military knowledge in exchange for his freedom. Marcos immediately agrees and proceeds to talk about the crimes in which "Ming Jol-ik has committed". Despite Morel's refusal of this information, he still assures Marcos, he should continue his business as normal. Elsewhere, Knuckle complains sitting around with Shoot as people die. They argue and Shoot tells Knuckle to calm down, but Knuckle thinks they should do something about the selection. Gon spends his time in the forest eating and wondering if Killua is okay. He then senses someone else's presence and by the second time he turns around, Snake attacks him. He dodges the attack and Snake praises him. The Chimera Ant uses his tail as a spring to propel himself among the trees. He traps Gon using his tail, but he gets himself free, landing a heavy punch on Snake's face, defeating him and tying him to a tree with his own tail. Meleoron observes and is convinced Gon is strong. As Gon runs away, he senses more Ants. Bat and Hollow are following him. Again, Meleoron finds Gon's situation interesting, laughing to himself while he watches from the trees. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Chimera Ant arc